Tylko walcząc naprawdę żyjemy
by Hibarii
Summary: Stopniowo i systematycznie całe życie Kagamiego zaczęło się sypać, chociaż wcale się na to nie zapowiadało. Po ciężkich przeżyciach Kagami postanawia opowiedzieć swoją historię. Czy znalazł się ktoś, by mu pomóc właśnie wtedy, gdy tego najbardziej potrzebował?


_30 Seconds To Mars - Alibi_

###

_- Ludzie mają talent do niszczenia samych siebie._

_- Skąd taki wniosek?_

_- Dużo ostatnio myślałem… Wiesz, tak ogólnie, o wszystkim._

_- I doszedłeś do wniosku, że…_

_- …że ludzie muszą mieć w genach zapisaną destrukcję._

_- Na przykład?_

_- Na przykład? Choćby wojny. Który gatunek wyniszcza się tak przemyślanie, tak perfidnie? Żaden, no właśnie. Wszystkie te… Wszystkie te świństwa, które ludzie palą, piją, wciągają, wstrzykują sobie… To też samobójstwo._

_- Z pewnością._

_- Nawet praca to samobójstwo, wypruwanie sobie żył, by zaistnieć. Nawet sport. Sportowcy to najlepsi samobójcy, nikt tak nie katuje sam siebie jak oni._

_- Ty też?_

_- No tak… Ja też. Noga świadkiem._

_- To skoro wiesz, że to zabijanie samego siebie, to po co to robisz?_

_- …Nie potrafię inaczej. Nie wyobrażam sobie dnia bez gry, bez odgłosu piłki uderzanej o podłoże. Po prostu… Po prostu nie. _

_- Dlaczego?_

_- Nie wiem. Nie, wiem… To mi daje taką… siłę. Rozumiesz? Gdy grasz, pracuje każdy mięsień, wszystko pracuje ci szybciej mocniej, wydajniej, nawet nie wiesz, że możesz posiadać tyle siły i energii._

_- Czyli to wszystko jednak nie niszczy, a po prostu daje siłę?_

_- Nie, o to właśnie chodzi, że nie. To wszystko… To wszystko jest nieprawdziwe. Ta siła jest nieprawdziwa, ta beztroska, gdy ćpasz albo pijesz jest nieprawdziwa, to wszystko… to wszystko jest fałsz, a pod tym fałszem wszystko umiera. _

_- Więc czemu ludzie to robią? Czemu TY to robisz?_

_- Nie wiem… Po prostu… Nie wiem… _

_- …_

_- Wtedy, gdy tak ćwiczysz do upadłego, to tak jakby nie myślisz, wszystko ci się wyłącza, liczy się tylko to, że grasz, że zdobywasz punkty, że pot zalewa ci ciało, że mięśnia rwą z bólu… Ale to jest dobry ból. Taki wiesz, dający satysfakcję._

_- Rozumiem._

_- Ale to właśnie jest tylko na chwilę. To takie… zapomnienie. Wychodzisz na boisko i nie liczy się nic, jesteś ty, piłka i przeciwnicy. Żadne zbędne myśli, żadne kłopoty, żadne… żadne złe rzeczy… Nie ma ich tam._

_- Jakie złe rzeczy?_

_- …Różne. Każdy ma swoje. A potem… Potem przychodzisz do domu, padasz na łóżko i śpisz. Tak bez snów, bez niczego… wiesz._

_- Wolny?_

_- Mhym._

_- Od czego?_

_- Od wszystkiego. Tak myślę._

_- Od czego ty jesteś wolny?_

_- Ja?_

_- Tak._

_- Ja… Od wszy-… Od życia… Chyba._

_- Nie chcesz żyć?_

_- Nie wiem…_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Cieszę się, że mi to wszystko powiedziałeś._

_- Mhym…_

_- Myślałam, że to będzie kolejna sesja, którą spędzimy w ciszy. Chciałbyś coś jeszcze powiedzieć?_

_- Nie… Nie wiem… Chyba tak…_

_- Możesz mówić. Cały czas._

_- To chyba długa opowieść._

_- Nie spieszy nam się. Nie dziś, to na kolejnym spotkaniu._

_- Aha. I chyba… Chyba to opowieść z tych smutnych._

_- Nawet te smutne historie są piękne._

_- Ta nie jest piękna. Nie ma w niej nic ładnego._

_- Nie musisz się denerwować. Gdy usłyszę, wtedy ci powiem, co ty na to?_

_- W porządku. _

_- Chciałbyś zacząć?_

_- Nie wiem…_

_- Jeżeli nie dzisiaj, możemy zacząć następnym razem._

_- Nie. Nie wiem od czego zacząć._

_- Może od czegoś, co najlepiej pamiętasz? Co mogłoby się stać początkiem dobrej historii?_

_- Trochę jak w filmie?_

_- Dokładnie. Zawsze najpierw jest wprowadzenie w historię, życie bohatera, prawda?_

_- Mhym._

_- Możesz zacząć kiedy chcesz._

_- W porządku… Ja… Już wiem._

_- Więc proszę._

###

Pamiętał ten dzień, jakby to było wczoraj. Niemal każdy szczegół. To, że pił kawę z zielonego kubka w żaby, że ojciec spał na kanapie pod kocem w fioletową kratę, że na parapecie w kuchni stały sztuczne czerwone maki postawione tam przez matkę, by choć trochę przypominały jej zagraniczne, rodzinne strony.

Pamiętał, że tego dnia obudził się dużo wcześniej niż zwykle, jakby tknięty dziwnymi, niezrozumiałymi przeczuciami. Nie mogąc ponownie zasnąć wstał i zrobił sobie kawę. Patrzył za okno, gdzie powoli, ale nieubłaganie wstawał dzień. Czuł, że im szybciej wstaje ten nowy dzień, ty bardziej mu niedobrze, a zdenerwowanie, tak niepodobne do niego, nie opuszcza go ani na moment.

Chciał zadzwonić do matki. Chciał z nią porozmawiać, usłyszeć jej kojący głos, choć osłabiony przez trawiącą ją chorobę. Ale było jeszcze za wcześnie, dużo za wcześnie, by mógł tak po prostu sięgnąć po telefon i poszukać ukojenia. Tkwił więc przy oknie niewzruszenie, aż w kubku zostały tylko same fusy. Tkwił tam aż nie wstał ojciec, nadal wyglądający na niewyspanego, ze szwem poduszki odbitym na policzku.

Bez słowa oderwał się od bezmyślnego gapienia za szybę i zaczął przygotowywać śniadanie dla ich dwójki. Odkąd matka wylądowała w szpitalu, to na niego spadły obowiązki gotowania. Nie żeby narzekał, lubił gotować, zresztą lepiej, żeby to robił on, niż ojciec, który do kuchni nadawał się równie udatnie, jak pięść do nosa.

- Idziesz dziś do pracy? – spytał ojciec, gdy zasiedli do jedzenia.

- Na popołudniową zmianę – mruknął.

- Będę szedł odwiedzić mamę, przekazać jej coś?

- Nic… Tak, że zadzwonię do niej.

Ojciec pokiwał głową i zajął się jedzeniem.

Obaj nie byli gadułami i cisza rzadko kiedy im przeszkadzała. To matka była tym czynnikiem, który wprowadzał życie do tego domu, który zmuszał ich do rozmów, do durnego, w ich mniemaniu, obnażania się z emocji. Rozumiała ich w lot. Każdy ich rodzaj milczenia, każdą zaciętą, smutną, obojętną twarz. Zawsze rozumiała wszystko. Była takim… takim ciepłym promieniem między swoimi dwoma gburowatymi mężczyznami. Była wszystkim, co jasne, ciepłe, miękkie. Była… była jak centrum wszechświata dla ich domowego życia, jak słońce wokół którego krążą planety, wokół którego oni mogli krążyć z niezachwianą pewnością, że będzie, zawsze. Brak jej obecności, brak centrum… Był ciężki. Było to jak zachwianie porządkiem rzeczy. Ale mimo to dawali sobie jakoś radę oczekując, aż wszystko wróci na prawidłowy tor.

Niemal całe przedpołudnie spędził na sprzątaniu graciarni, jaką był jego pokój. Wszystkie stare, zniszczone buty do grania, wszystkie zeszyty, świstki, papierki, ściągi, absolutnie wszystko wylądowało na koszu. Szkoła się skończyła i już nic z tych rzeczy mu się nie przyda. Podręczniki i szkolne książki odrzucał na kupkę z rzeczami do oddania dla potrzebujących, wszelkiego rodzaju magazyny i gazety sportowe upychał z powrotem do szuflady, przejrzawszy je uprzednio z uwagą równej tej, z którą czytał je po raz pierwszy.

Czas upłynął mu w zastraszającym tempie i zanim się obejrzał, w pośpiechu zbierał się do pracy. W drzwiach prawie zderzył się z listonoszem, od którego pospiesznie zabrał listy i biegiem ruszył do pracy. Mimo goniącego go czasu i tak zwykle drogę do pracy pokonywał w biegu z głośną, dudniącą muzyką w uszach. Nie był stworzony do spokojnych, leniwych spacerów, zawsze miał nadmiar energii, którą musiał gdzieś wykorzystywać.

Pracował w magazynie supermarketu. Chociaż za pracę dostawał psie grosze, to właściwie nie narzekał na nią. Od czegoś trzeba w końcu zacząć, a tyra się tak właściwie wszędzie. Nie sprawiało mu problemów przerzucanie dziesiąt i set skrzynek, zamiatanie i sprawdzanie faktur. Oczywiście, jak większość, nie zamierzał pracować tam w nieskończoność, ale póki co liczyło się wszystko, co pozwoli mu na opłacenie studiów i życia nie tylko na garnuszku u rodziców. A już zwłaszcza teraz, gdy matka była w szpitalu i spora część ich dochodów szła na leczenie.

Mimo jego gburowatej powierzchności współpracownicy go lubili. Z chłopakami pracującymi razem z nim dogadywał się bez problemu, a panie pracujące na sklepie zawsze miały jakieś zabawne słowo i kawałek domowego ciasta, by choć trochę nakarmić ciężko pracujących głodomorów.

Pracę skończył po dwudziestej drugiej, gdy tylko uporali się z nocną dostawą. Szczekając zębami wszedł do mieszkania. Mimo wszystko noce nadal były zimne jak w psiarni, nie powinien był o tym zapominać. Omiótł wzrokiem korytarz i stół w kuchni odnotowując, że ojciec jest już w domu i zapewne śpi. Nie zapalając świata, bezgłośnie udał się do kuchni i zaparzył sobie herbatę. Oparł się o parapet, pod którym nadal grzały grzejniki i pozwalał, by z wolna ogarniało go ciepło. Jutro znowu czeka go bieganina, lodówka zdecydowanie wymaga uzupełnienia, a w salonie przepaliły się żarówki. Podobno w domu były zapasowe, ale ani on, ani ojciec nie potrafili ich odnaleźć. Dużo łatwiejsze było zakupienie nowych. Czując się przyjemnie rozgrzanym sięgnął po stosik listów i zaczął je przeglądać. Rachunki, rachunki, reklamy, jeszcze więcej rachunków. Ech. Odłożył koperty, zostawiając jedną zaadresowaną do niego. Otworzył ją i popijając herbatę zaczął czytać. I niemal się zakrztusił.

Nie… Tak, cholera, tak! Wyraźnie było napisane „Szanowny Pan Kagami Taiga", nie ma szans na pomyłkę. Może to dlatego to dziwne zdenerwowanie nie chciało go dziś opuścić? Może po prostu miał przeczucie? Szlag.

Nie mogąc zapanować nad ekscytacją sięgnął po telefon i wykręcił numer. Po kilku sygnałach w głośniku rozległ się słaby, zaspany głos.

- Słucham?

Głos matki wywołał u niego szeroki uśmiech.

- Obudziłem cię, przepraszam – powiedział, palcami uderzając w parapet, niczym dziecko, które tylko czeka, by podzielić się tym, co ma do powiedzenia.

- Nic się nie stało – głos matki zabrzmiał wyraźniej. – Mówiłam, że możesz dzwonić o każdej porze, chociaż nie przypuszczałam, że będzie to prawie środek nocy. – zaśmiała się cicho.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam! Ale dostałem odpowiedź!

- Naprawdę? – Teraz to w głosie jego matki zabrzmiała ekscytacja równa jego własnej. Nie było nikogo innego na świecie, kto by go wspierał tak jak ona, tak jak ona cieszył się z sukcesów, które osiągał. Zawsze na meczach, zawsze kupując nowe buty, nowe piłki, z wytrwałością i cierpliwością szachisty oglądająca wszystkie mistrzostwa razem z nim, niemal od dziecka.

- Dostałem je! Przyznali mi stypendium sportowe – wyszczerzył się sam do siebie, doskonale widząc przed oczami, jak i twarz jego matki rozjaśnia się. – Zagwarantowali mi miejsce w akademii, opłacą połowę kosztów.

- To wspaniale! Tak się cieszę, wiedziałam, że tak będzie!

- Ja też, ale mimo wszystko miałem wątpliwości, wiesz, no ale już po wszystkim, hah, tak się dzisiaj denerwowałem, sam nie wiem czym, ale powiedz, jak ty się czujesz, co?

- Dobrze, a teraz nawet lepiej. Rozmawiałeś już z tatą?

- Z tatą? Nie, a coś się stało?

- Nie, nie – cichy śmiech matki rozbrzmiał w słuchawce. – Tak tylko pytam, był dziś.

- Wiem, wiem.

- A wy jak sobie radzicie? Nie umarliście jeszcze z głodu?

- Nie, na razie nie. Ale tych żarówek nie znaleźliśmy, jutro idę kupić nowe. No i tego, czekamy aż no, wrócisz.

- Ja też, Taiga. – Mimo ciepła i radości, Kagami miał wrażenie, że smutek wrył się w głos matki, że zamieszkał tam na stałe i był jakiś taki nieprzyjemny, jak jakaś cholerna zła wróżba.

- Pomagaj tacie, musicie jakoś dać sobie radę beze mnie.

- Wiem, wiem, dajemy sobie radę póki co. Ale wracaj szybko.

- Wiem. Chociaż pewnie i tak nie uśniesz, to idź spać, Taiga – zachichotała.

Ech, co za kobieta, wredne to to, z dziecka się nabijać. Co miał poradzić, że ekscytował się czymś do tego stopnia, że nie mógł potem spać? Nie jego wina, geny takie, kurna.

Opadł na łóżko, zamykając oczy. Teraz dopiero czekała go harówka. Dużo większa niż w szkole, niż w liceum. Ciężkie dni nadchodziły, do licha.

I nawet nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo ciężkie.

* * *

_H.: Nie mogłam przegapić święta mojego otp, więc z tej okazji nowe opowiadanie! Chciałam dodać również oneshota, ale zmogła mnie choroba i to naprawdę nieprzyjemnie, i nie miałam siły go napisać, ale może pojawi się w najbliższym czasie. Co się tyczy opowiadanie to jest to mój kolejny taki sobie eksperyment, z którym chciałabym się zmierzyć, bo jego koncepcja na kompozycje, na tematykę, dość mocno mi się spodobała, no ale zobaczymy jak to w praniu wyjdzie i jak to wyjdzie mnie. Jestem w sumie ciekawa Waszego odbioru, więc śmiało możecie pisać cokolwiek uważacie. Czcijmy dziś Aokaga! *wzrok maniaka* A ja tymczasem wraz z moją gorączką jadę na zajęcia ;^;_


End file.
